fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Peri
Peri (ピエリ Pieri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Minami Takahashi in the Japanese version and by E.G. Daily in the English version. Profile Peri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Laslow reveal that prior to the events of Fates, her mother was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. Despite being punished by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and would kill them if she was annoyed in any way. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. One day, Peri participated in a nobles' fighting tournament and ultimately placed third. Among the spectators of the tournament was Xander. Impressed by her character and potential from watching her fight, Xander immediately summoned Peri to become his retainer, an offer she accepted. Birthright Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, assisting Xander in stopping the Avatar. In Chapter 26, Xander orders Peri and Laslow to stay in his room while he duels the Avatar alone. Concerned with his safety, the two disobey his orders, grab several soldiers and rush to Xander's aid, worrying him even more. Peri can be killed or spared in the ensuing fight; if she is spared, it is unknown what happens to her after the battle. Conquest Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, protecting the Avatar from Ryoma's attacks after he ambushes them at Palace Macrath. The two help the Avatar break through Hoshidan lines and accompany the Avatar, helping them settle the age old conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Revelation Peri joins the Avatar's army in Chapter 17 after Xander decides to join the Avatar's army. Personality Peri has a peculiar personality, and, in the Japanese version, she often refers to herself in a third-person point of view ever since her mother died. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. She has sudden, if not sometimes random, impulses for killing people as a result of her mother's sudden murder when she was young and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust toward basically all kinds of living things that has angered her. However, her sudden killing impulses are only a means to handle the great emotional pain caused by her mother's murder, and she often either kills someone or cries wildly because of her unstable emotions when upset. Peri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. This is highlighted greatly in her supports with Kaze, where he comments on the complexity and deliciousness of her snacks. It is also shown that this comes from natural talent, as she tells him that she never had any formal training in cooking. She enjoys cooking with meat as she enjoys the blood that spews out when she cuts it (as a result of her battlefield bloodlust). It is shown in her supports with Kaden that she is afraid of bugs, usually killing them just because they "are in her way". The Boo Camp DLC also shows that she is afraid of mummies. Her birthday is December 24. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue= Sword - D Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Iron Sword }} |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames= Sword - D Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Iron Sword Javelin }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Dark Reunion |-|Normal= Sword - D Lance - D |Item=Beast Killer }} |-|Hard= Sword - D Lance - D |Item=Beast Killer }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - D Lance - D |Item=Beast Killer }} Birthright Chapter 26 - Xander |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= Sword - E Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance Javelin }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Steel Lance Javelin }} * In Guard Stance with Laslow Xenologue 2 - Beach Brawl |-|Normal= Sword - C Lance - B Axe - C |Item=Bottle Raider Axe Azura's Salve }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |50% |70% |5% |40% |55% |40% |45% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Laslow * Odin * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Silas * Kaze * Arthur * Niles * Leo * Hinata (Revelation only) * Kaden (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia *Charlotte *Selena *Kagero (Revelation only) * Peri's child Overall Base Class Peri has relatively high growths in strength, speed, luck, and resistance. These qualities can make her a valuable unit against magic users. Her speed growth may allow her to double on enemies sooner than Xander or Silas, and her strength growth is sufficient to poke holes in enemy lines. On the other hand, Peri has mediocre growths in HP and defense, which can make her vulnerable to physical attackers; her lack of consistent HP growth may dampen her capabilities to dispatch hordes of magic users. Whenever she initiates a battle and claims a kill, her personal skill, Bloodthirst, grants her a 4-point boost to strength, magic, speed, and skill until the start of the next turn. With all of this being said, Peri generally performs well as a mage-killer or magic bait. Along with her high mobility, Peri's relatively high strength, speed, and resistance growths allow her to safely rush or kill magic users without incurring devastating counter damage. She can also quickly retreat from these such skirmishes to recuperate whenever necessary. Her resistance may also allow her to serve as effective bait for magic attackers. Doing so may draw in enemy mages as targets for her allies to kill, or she can draw them away from vulnerable allies. Peri can also perform well as a clean-up unit. Her mobility, strength, and speed are usually sufficient to finish any enemy units that her allies could not kill. Bloodthirst activation can then accentuate her ability to counter enemies during their turn. Alternatively, Azura can revitalize her with sing, giving her another turn of action to utilize the offensive boosts from Bloodthirst. Peri can further utilize the boosts from Bloodthirst within the turn of activation if she has acquired the Galeforce skill from the Dark Falcon class; Galeforce permits the user another turn of action whenever s/he initiates a battle and claims a kill. One of Peri's promotion options is the Paladin class. As a Paladin, Peri receives a movement bonus and a slight growth in resistance, which may help in maintaining her role as a mage-killer or magic bait. She also gains access to the Defender and Aegis skills. Defender grants a 1-point boost to all stats (bar HP and movement) the user whenever s/he is in Guard Stance—a small but nice bonus to any of Peri's playstyles so long as she is paired with an ally. Aegis halves any damage based on magic, bows, shuriken, or ballistae; the activation rate is the user's skill stat value as a percentage. While this significantly augments Peri's ability to sustain magic hits, its activation is entirely dependent on Peri's skill stat value—which may be lackluster due to Peri's mediocre skill growth. Peri's second promotion option is the Great Knight class. In this class, Peri receives slight growths in HP, strength, and defense at the cost of slight reductions in speed and resistance. This promotion pathway may improve on Peri's ability to serve as clean-up without compromising much of her ability to tank magic attacks. She also gains access to Luna and Armored Blow. Luna halves the enemy's defenses when the user attacks; the activation rate is the user's skill stat value as a percentage. While this skill augments Peri's offensive prowess, its activation is entirely dependent on Peri's skill stat value—which, again, may or may not be wanting. Armored blow reduces incoming physical damage by 10 points whenever the user initiates an attack. This sizable bonus permits Peri the ability to safely battle physical attackers without incurring great counter damage, which may encourage Peri to battle physical attackers at a greater frequency. Quotes Refer to Peri/Quotes. Possible Endings Peri - Childish Killer (殺戮本能 Satsuriku Honnō lit. Slaughtering Instinct) : After Xander was crowned, Peri was put in charge of Nohr's army. Her cruelty faded as she grew into a strong commander, but she never lost her childlike demeanor, even on the battlefield. ; Peri and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Peri and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Peri and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ;Peri and Kaden :Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Peri and Keaton :Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Peri and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. ; Peri and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Name is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology In Persian and Armenian mythology, the Peri (Persian: پری‎‎ pari) are exquisite, winged fairy-like spirits ranking between angels and evil spirits, which may reference her dual nature. Pieri is an Italian surname that originated from the Tuscan name Piero, which is a variant of the name Pietro. However, in Romanian, Pieri means "to die". Trivia * From the My Room models, Peri has heterochromia iridum. Her right eye, which is normally covered by her bangs, is green while her left eye is red. Peri shares this condition with Idenn and Ranulf. * Peri was voted the 20th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Peri has a strong dislike of bugs and will kill them if she sees them. She likes butterflies, however. * Peri shares her English voice actress, E.G. Daily, with Hinoka and Selkie. * According to her profile, Peri's birthday is December 24, which is Christmas Eve. Gallery Peiri Artwork.jpg|A sketch of Peri from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter account. Cipher Pieri 2.jpg|Peri, as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Pieri.jpg|Peri, as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Great Knight. Pieri confession.jpg|Peri's confession scene. Pieri portrait.png|Peri's portrait. Pieriavatar.png|Peri's official Twitter icon. FEF Pieri My Room Model.png|Peri's Private Quarters model. Peri_Private_Quarters_Visible_Eyes.png|Peri's Private Quarters model with the left half of her hair removed to show her hidden, heterochromatic eye. File:FE14 Cavalier (Peri).jpg|Peri's battle model as a Cavalier. Peri_Paladin_FE14.jpg|Peri's battle model as a Paladin. Peri_Unmounted_Paladin_FE14.jpg|Peri's battle model as an unmounted Paladin. Peri_GreatKnight_FE14.jpg|Peri's battle model as a Great Knight. Peri_Unmounted_GreatKnight_FE14.jpg|Peri's battle model as an unmounted Great Knight. Peri_DarkKnight_FE14.jpg|Peri's battle model as a Dark Knight. Peri_Unmounted_DarkKnight_FE14.jpg|Peri's battle model as an unmounted Dark Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters